Our everyday life
by Koishii Sweet
Summary: AU:2004:If Kenshin likes Kaoru and Tomoe, Kaoru likes Kenshin, Tomoe likes Kenshin, Enishi likes Kaoru, Misao likes Aoshi, Aoshi likes Misao, Sakura likes Aoshi, Soujiro likes Sakura, Sano likes Megumi, Megumi likes Sano, Shura likes Sano, Akira likes Meg
1. Chapter One: New students

****

AN: I know...everybody has been doing this but I still wanted to try! so here it is...and sorry it stinks...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...I wish I did...But I don't.

****

Summary: AU:2004: The RK characters are in school! If Kenshin likes Kaoru and Tomoe, Kaoru likes Kenshin, Tomoe likes Kenshin, Enishi likes Kaoru, Misao likes Aoshi, Aoshi likes Misao, Sakura likes Aoshi, Soujiro likes Sakura, Sano likes Megumi, Megumi likes Sano, Shura likes Sano, Akira likes Megumi and Tomoe? who's this new student Alex? what will she do? how will they survive? let's see! 

****

Title: Our everyday life

****

Chapter one: New students

****

" " When someone speaks

So it was a normal school day at Tokio High.

****

*Ring!*

"Time to get to class!" Kaoru said running to class

"Hey Kaoru, If you don't watch it your going to be late one day!" Misao teased

"Very funny Misao." Kaoru said

"I wonder when you two would stop being to immature!" Megumi said

"We are mature!" Kaoru and Misao said at the same time

"Right..." Megumi said

"Hey what's up fox?" Sano asked

"Must you call me fox?" Megumi asked

"Yeah!" Sano said

"In that case you don't need to know!" Megumi said

"Are things ever going to change around here?!" Misao asked

"When you stop drooling over Aoshi some things might..." Kaoru said

"Class!" Tokio said

"**CLASS!!!**" Tokio shouted

Quiet.

"Much better, we have two new students today." Tokio said

"Finally!" somebody yelled

"Anyway... This is Kenshin, and Alex. (AN: My character!!)" Tokio said 

Kenshin had red hair, purple eyes, and an X on his cheek. Alex had Black hair and hazel eyes.

There was a bunch of "chitter chatter" about the new students

"Kenshin, you sit by Sano and Alex you sit by Kaoru. Raise you hands please." Tokio said

Sano and Kaoru raised their hands. Kenshin and Alex took their seats.

"Great! now class, I hope you finished your homework!" Tokio said

The class moaned

"Don't moan! you better have finished your home work!" Tokio said (AN: She said that in the nicest way any teacher can!)

Everybody except Kenshin and Alex turned in their papers

"Now, turn to page 106, and finish that assignment!" Tokio said

"Hi Alex! I'm Misao!" Misao exclaimed

"Hi Misao!" Alex said

"This is Kaoru and Megumi!" Misao said

Megumi waved but Kaoru was staring at a certain red-head

"I see Kaoru has her mind set on Kenshin!" Alex giggled

"Yeah!" Misao exclaimed

"What?" Kaoru said

"As we were saying!" Misao giggled

"What?" Kaoru asked

"Nothing..." Misao said

"Whatever." Kaoru said trying to pay attention but started to look at Kenshin

Misao, Megumi, and Alex noticed this

"Hey Misao, Megumi!" Alex said

"Yes?" They both answered

"Kaoru is still staring at Kenshin!" Alex exclaimed

"Yeah! I see it too!" Misao said

"Finally! that Tanuki actually likes somebody...So what are we going to do?" Megumi asked

"Hook them up!" Alex exclaimed

"But how?" Misao asked

"The youngest has to go and talk to the boys." Megumi said

"What's this? Megumi, you don't want to go?" Misao asked

"I just want to watch...Is that a crime?" Megumi asked

"Okay so Alex, how old are you?" Misao asked

"I'm 16." Alex answered 

"Your the youngest! go work your magic!" Misao said

Alex got up

"Excuse me, but how about you go when class is out?" Tokio asked

"Hehehe Sorry." Alex said sitting down

****

*Ring!*

"Finally! I thought class would be forever!!" Misao said

"Class is over? already?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah time fly's when you are day dreaming Kaoru!" Misao said

"Me? day dreaming?" Kaoru asked

"Kaoru, you are so bad at lying." Misao said

"I'm not lying!" Kaoru said

"Megumi! so where do the boys hang out?" Alex asked

Megumi smirked, "The boys locker room, of course!" 

"Really?" Alex asked

"Yes! it's down the hall then take a right." Megumi said

"Okay, thanks." Alex said following the directions

Alex got to the locker room

"Okay!" Alex said as she entered the locker room

When Alex went in she over heard a conversation

"Ice man, are you telling me you like that weasel???" Sano asked

"Her name is Misao, And I wasn't telling you...you asked." Aoshi answered

"So who do you like Sano?" Kenshin asked

"I have my eye on that fox...I know it's your first day and all but who do you like Kenshin?" Sano asked (AN: Boys really do this, that they do!)

"So you guys stay here all day asking who you like?" Kenshin asked

"Ah...no, but I see you staring Jou-chan in class." Sano said

Kenshin blushed.

"You like Jou-chan?? I didn't know who had it in you!" Sano said hitting Kenshin over

Alex took this information and ran out of the locker room

"So what did you get?" Megumi asked

"I don't know, you tell me?" Alex asked smirking

****

*Ring*

"Does that thing rest?" Alex asked

"So what do you have next?" Kaoru asked

"I have...Kendo...I'm not good with swords!" Alex whined

"Relax! there is nothing to it!" Kaoru said

"I wouldn't know...anyway I have to go!" Megumi said heading for the nurses office

"Where'd she go?" Alex asked

"Since she wants to be a doctor, she helps out so she can skip kendo. Although she does not know what she misses." Kaoru

said

"Oh...So who's the teach?" Alex asked

"Ahh?" Misao asked

"Who's the teacher?" Alex asked

"Oh! Saitoh sensei...how I hate him." Misao answered

"Hey where'd Kaoru go?" Misao asked

"Maybe in class. I would of gone...but I don't know how to get there, so lead on noble daughter!" Alex said

"That way! and noble daughter...?" Misao asked

"Just something I say...I say a bunch of things! lets go!" Alex said

They got to kendo, to meet Kaoru staring at a certain redhead...again!

"Hey Kaoru...earth to Kaoru...Kaoru!!!" Misao screamed

"Huh?" Kaoru asked

"Staring at Kenshin again...You wouldn't believe what I overheard Misao!!!!" Alex screamed

"You mean when you...what did you hear?? come on! tell me!" Misao yelled

"I can't tell you now...Dang! they can fight!" Alex said watching Kenshin and Aoshi fight

"Yeah...Kenshin so has this battle..." Kaoru said

"No! Aoshi has this one!" Misao said

"Sorry to break it to you and everything...but Aoshi just lost...I think..." Alex said

"Yeah he did!" Kaoru said

"Shut up!" Saitoh yelled

Quiet.

"We have some new students...not that I care but I want to people to spar...Sanosuke...and Alex!" Saitoh said

"Shoot! I can't fight...with swords!" Alex said

"I don't care! come here now!" Saitoh said

She got a shinai. They took their stance.

"Fight!" Saitoh

"Hey missy, I don't like to hurt girls. So how about you for fit?" Sano asked

"Nah! I'll try it!" Alex said

"Suit yourself." Sano said getting ready to punch her .(AN: I can't imagine *MY* Sano using a shinai...so he is using his 

fists!!)

"Ahhh!!! Don't hit me!" Alex screamed and she swung her shinai

*Bonk!*

Sano fell on the floor

"Oh My Gosh! Sanosuke, are you all right????" Alex asked

"Sano's fine, Yeah I'm alright..." Sano said

"Okay Sano!" Alex said

****

*Ring!*

"Class dismissed!" (AN:I know...having the shortest class in the world is everybody's dream...right?)

"Next...is English...Wippie..." Alex said dryly

"Yeah lets go!" Misao said

"Yeah!" Kaoru said

And they went to English...After English...

"My second favorite subject is next!" Misao said

"What's that?" Alex asked

"Lunch." Kaoru answered

"So what's your first?" Alex asked

"Kendo." Kaoru answered

"Oh! There is Megumi! she's talking to Sano...she likes him doesn't she?" Alex asked

"She does but doesn't show it...much." Kaoru answered

"Hey lets go...maybe we can hook you and Kenshin up!" Alex said

"Huh?" Kaoru asked 

"Oh never mind! Come on!" Alex said

"Glad to see you made it, Tanuki." Megumi said

"What did you say, Kitsune???" Kaoru asked 

"You mind?" Sano asked

"As I was going to say, this is Kenshin. Kenshin this is Jou-chan, weasel, and...?" Sano asked

"Alex." Kaoru said

"And Alex." Sano said

"Are those your real a names?" Kenshin asked

"No! my name is Kaoru Kamiya and this is Misao Mackinachi!" Misao exclaimed

"Nice to meet you Misao-dono, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said giving them a smile

"You too..." Kaoru said flashing a smile

They talked until the popular girls walked to the table. (AN: Not that they aren't popular...)

"Oh I see we have a new student!" Tomoe said pointing at Kenshin

"Hey Sano." Shura said

"Hey Aoshi!" Sahkura said (AN: Is it Sakura...or Sahkura or Sakurah?)

"Oh great! three's company are here!" Misao said

"Don't you need a boy to make that?" Tomoe asked

"Yeah! that's why you cover that part." Misao said

Everybody laughed.

"Oh joy! Weasel girl finally made people laugh!" Tomoe said (AN: Oh yeah! I forgot to mention...Tomoe is snobbish...So Tomoe fans, I wouldn't suggest you read this...or then again, I wouldn't know...)

"Like you do when you walk out the door?" Misao asked

"Ohh funny!" Tomoe said

"Anyway, I didn't come to see you. I came to see Kenshin. If my memory serves me right, that's his name..." Tomoe said

Shura came and whispered something in her ear.

"I have to go, see you around...Kenshin..." Tomoe said seducevly swaying her hips

****

*Ring*

"Alright! someone get me a rock!" Alex screamed

Everyone stared.

"I have cooking class next!" Kaoru said

Everybody moaned except for Kenshin and Alex

"Why are you all moaning?" Kenshin asked

"Because Kaoru's cooking tastes like dog-" Sano was cut off by Kaoru's magical bokken

"Stop insulting my cooking!!!" Kaoru yelled bonking Sano in his head

"So...can we go to class?" Misao asked

When they got to class

"Okay class! I'm going to divide the class for the whole year!" Tae said

"Starting with...Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Sano, Alex, and Akihito ." Tae said 

(AN: Thank you MissBatousai for giving me that name! oh and he looks just like Miroku off Inuyasha...without the monk clothes, that is...)

"And the other team...Tomoe, Shura, Sahkura, Enishi, Soujiro, Akira, Yumi, and Shishio." Tae said (AN:I was desperate! 

these are not outcasts!!!)

Class was fun and it was soon over.

"Class dismissed! Ah Kaoru, I need to have a word with you." Tae said

"Yes, Tae sensei?" Kaoru asked

"Kaoru, you really need tutoring for your cooking and I have the perfect person to help you! Kenshin?" Tae said

"Yes, Tae sansei?" Kenshin asked

"I need you to tutor Kaoru, will that be okay?" Tae asked Kenshin

"Yes, it will." Kenshin said

"Kenshin is going to help you!" Tae said

Kaoru blushed, "Ah okay!" Kaoru said

"Hey Kaoru! Hurry it up!" Misao yelled

"Coming! Bye Tae sensei!" Kaoru said exiting

"Oh will die officially today!" Alex whined

"Why?" Kaoru asked

"Science is next! I will die!" Alex said

"Maybe it won't be so bad.....I mean Kenshin is going to be there..." Kaoru said

"Maybe I can daydream too...." Alex said

"On who?" Kaoru asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Alex said

"I'm gonna find out." Kaoru said 

"You will?" Alex asked

"Yes!" Kaoru said

"Your not supposed to answer that!" Alex said

"I did, didn't I?" Kaoru said

"Yeah...so?" Alex asked

"So it's too late! end of story!" Kaoru said

"In that case...Story close!" Alex said 

"We will be really late! let's go!" Kaoru said running away

"Alright! Alright!" Alex said catching up

So they got to science class. After science class...(AN: I hate science class, and my science TA obviously hates me

so I rather not write about it...)

"Yay! that thing hasn't rang yet!" Alex exclaimed

****

*Ring*

"So much for that!" Misao said

"Yeah your are soo right!" Alex said

"I don't want to be late for History class!" Kaoru whined

"Who does?" Megumi asked

"ME!" Alex said

"Oh okay, then you stay here, while we get to class." Megumi said walking to class

"Come back here...you!" Alex shouted

"My name is not "you" it's Megumi." Megumi said

"Oh sorry Megumi, I forgot your name!" Alex said

"Right..." Megumi said

When they got to class...

"Gee! How many classes does this man teach?" Alex asked

"Was that for me to answer?" Saitoh asked

"Ah! No Saitoh.....sensei!" Alex said

"**Quiet!!!!**" Saitoh yelled

"There wasn't any noise." Soujiro said (AN: Got to use the kids in the classroom...)

"I just like to say it." Saitoh said

Everyone stared.

"Turn to page 108." Saitoh said

So everybody "worked" while Saitoh explained

****

*Ring* 

"Amen! For once I actually wanted that thing to ring! " Alex exclaimed 

"I know what you mean!" Misao said

"So Alex, how did you get here in January...on a Friday?" Kaoru asked

"I really don't know..." Alex said thinking...really hard

"Oh..." Kaoru said staring at Kenshin

"Staring at Himura?" Misao asked

Kaoru felt her cheeks heat up. "How do you know?" Kaoru asked

Alex budded in. "It's soo obvious!" Alex screamed

"Really?" Kaoru asked

"Really, really." Alex said

"Funny..." Kaoru said

"Okay...tell me why I'm here? school is out and it's the weekend...do you stay here all day?" Alex asked

"No, but you don't leave your books in the classroom." Kaoru said picking up her books

"You have a point..." Alex said getting her books

"Hey I'm having a sleepover tomorrow! wanna come?" Misao asked

"Sure!" Alex exclaimed

"Okay, can I have your number?" Misao asked

"Sure here it is! hold on...hehe." Alex said writing her number on a piece of paper. "Here you go!" she said hading it to Misao.

"Oh well I have to be home before Yahiko is! Bye!" Kaoru yelled running out to the hall

"Bye!" Misao and Alex said at the same time.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

****

AN: I know this hasn't fitted to it's summary yet, but it will soon! This is the longest thing I have ever written...but 

since these children have been bugging me all day so I had to cut this short...Okay! I haven't been o school in like...3 years so... and it was only for a day...so yeah that should explain allot. And...I'm sorry I can't umm describe the settings and stuff, I'm cursed with that! and if anybody can tell! Alex has my personality, that she does!

AND...everybody is 17 except for Alex.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

****

Song of the day: "Rock with u" by Ashanti

"~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Please Review!!! No flames please!

Until...whenever I update again!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	2. Chapter Two: What is she doing here!

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter one: New students

"Hey I'm having a sleepover tomorrow! wanna come?" Misao asked

"Sure!" Alex exclaimed

"Okay, can I have your number?" Misao asked

"Sure here it is! hold on...hehe." Alex said writing her number on a piece of paper. "Here you go!" she said hading it to Misao.

"Oh well I have to be home before Yahiko is! Bye!" Kaoru yelled running out to the hall

"Bye!" Misao and Alex said at the same time.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! get off my case!

**Summary: **AU:2004: The RK characters are in school! If Kenshin likes Kaoru and Tomoe, Kaoru likes Kenshin, Tomoe likes Kenshin, Enishi likes Kaoru, Misao likes Aoshi, Aoshi likes Misao, Sakura likes Aoshi, Soujiro likes Sakura, Sano likes Megumi, Megumi likes Sano, Shura likes Sano, Akira likes Megumi and Tomoe? who's this new student Alex? what will she do? how will they survive? let's see! 

**Title:** Our everyday life

**Chapter two: **What is she doing here?!

****

" " When someone speaks

*Ding-Dong*

"Who is it??!!" Misao chirped

"Alex!"

"Coming!" Misao screamed running for the door, then opening it to see a Alex with a bunch of bags

"What did you pack for? you going away or something?!" Misao asked pointing to her bags

"No...just...brought everything I needed!" Alex exclaimed walking inside

"Right..." Misao sighed closing the door behind her

"Where's Megumi?"

"She's on her way...but she's here now!!!" Misao exclaimed pointing to Megumi's car pulling up in the drive way

"Who's that? he's cuute...hey! what are boys doing here????!!"

"What do you mean?! it's a boy/girl slumber party..."

"SAY WHAT?!" Alex asked shaking Misao up and down

"It is..."

"And I didn't even bring my clothes to look like some sense!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alex cried

"What do you mean?! I'm sure you have some clothes in these bags!! stop freaking out...."

"I CAN FREAK OUT CUZ I CAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OHH!!!!!! CAN I TOO?!" Misao asked jumping on Alex

"There's no use now...Megumi's coming! and Kenshin! and Sano and Aoshi! and some other people I don't know!" Alex said pushing Misao off of her

"Hey! let's play spin the bottle or do you have anything else to do?!" Megumi said walking in the door

"What are you talking?! I don't see any boys!!!!" Misao exclaimed

"Look behind you..."Megumi muttered

"Oh...fine with me!!!

"Is that who I think that is?!!!!!! NO!!! it can't be!!!!!" Alex screamed pointing to somebody outside

"IT''S HER!!!! OH NO!!!!!" Misao screamed shaking

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!!!!! NO!!!!! OUR LIVES ARE RUINED!!!! okay okay! umm Kenshin Kaoru you two go somewhere far! far far far from here! now!!!!!!!"

"Why?" Kenshin and Kaoru asked

"DON'T WORRY!!!!! JUST GET SOMEWHERE FAR!!!" Alex yelled pushing them up the stairs

"Alex! she's coming coming coming coming!...too late...she's here...oh my...she brought her side kicks too..."

"Oh hi Misao! Megumi invited me! what a nice...party you have!!" Tomoe exclaimed walking through the door and knocking Misao over

"Megumi..."

"I'm sorry! but I needed some entertainment! and I know...how you feel about making people sad..."

"Actually, they don't count!"

"Where's Kenshin?!" Tomoe asked scanning the room

"He's upstairs with Jou-chan." 

"Upstairs? with her? alone?"

"I would believe so..."

Without another word, Tomoe dashed upstairs.

"Kenshin?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Kaoru asked

Kenshin smiled, "I think it's Tomoe. I'll be back."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Kaoru waited...and waited...and waited...but Kenshin never came back. She sighed, who could like a girl like her anyway? Certainly not Kenshin! she was broken from her thoughts so see Misao.

"What are doing up here?! how did it go?! I want details!!!!!!!"

"We didn't do anything. We talked for a bit, then he went to see Tomoe."

"Kenshin? not Kenshin! please don't tell me Kenshin!"

"Yes, Kenshin. Who else?"

"I don't know, but I was hoping for anybody else! even Sano...oh well there's a cute boys are out there! Oh and Enishi...he's been looking for you."

"Enishi?! you mean Enishi Yukishiro?!" 

"Last time I checked...yeah that was his name."

"I don't know..."

"Do you want something to drink? you look parched..."

"It's alright, I'll get myself some." 

So Kaoru and Misao went downstairs. 

"She changes personalities to quick...one second she's a snob...the next she's a nice saint...I'm scared..." Misao cried hiding behind Kaoru, pointing to Tomoe.

"I'm gonna get something to drink now..."

"Alright!"

Kaoru sat down and was later accompanied by Enishi...

"Hello Kamiya-san."

"Hi Yukishiro-san."

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"I guess Sprite would be fine."

Enishi got her sprite...but before he gave it to her, he added Sake to it... (AN: I don't know what color Sake is...so let's imagine people!!!)

"What did you put in my drink?!" Kaoru demanded as he gave her the glass

"What do you mean?"

"What did you put in my drink?!"

"I didn't out anything in it! Let me show you." Enishi said as he took her glass poured some of her drink in another empty glass and drank some. "See?"

Kaoru nodded and took her glass from him. They talked to each other about ten minutes until...

"You know, I don't feel so good..."

"You want to lie down?" he asked helping her up

"Yeah sure..." she answered rubbing against him

Enishi took her in a room upstairs and closed the door behind them.

"You can leave now..." Kaoru muttered she turned around

He smirked and pushed her against the wall. It's one thing he wanted and it was her and He _always _got what he wanted...

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

****

AN: I'm sorry...it took me soooooooooooooooooooo long to update!!!! the reason Enishi didn't get affected by the Sake, is because...because...because he drinks allot! yeah! that's it!

****

Review Responses

StarGurl1128: Thank you!

Chibi Binasu-chan: Hehehe Aight!

gaby (hyatt: Alwighty!

aNiMePeRfEcT: ^-^ 

Jenna: Yeah...it was...I hope it will...

Brianna: Okay!

LadyHimura: Thank you for being my first reviewer!!!!!

And a huge/big thank you to everyone!!!!!!! *Tear drop* Thank you so much for the reviews!!! they boost my courage allot!!!

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

****

Song of the day: "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Well until next time!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	3. Chapter Three: It’s Getting Hot In There...

****

AN: I have writer blocks of the century…

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter two: What is she doing here?!

"You know, I don't feel so good..."

"You want to lie down?" he asked helping her up

"Yeah sure..." she answered rubbing against him

Enishi took her in a room upstairs and closed the door behind them.

"You can leave now..." Kaoru muttered she turned around

He smirked and pushed her against the wall. It's one thing he wanted and it was her and He _always _got what he wanted...

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't *Sniffle* Own *Sniffle* Rurouni Kenshin! 

****

Summary: AU:2004: The RK characters are in school! If Kenshin likes Kaoru and Tomoe, Kaoru likes Kenshin, Tomoe likes Kenshin, Enishi likes Kaoru, Misao likes Aoshi, Aoshi likes Misao, Sakura likes Aoshi, Soujiro likes Sakura, Sano likes Megumi, Megumi likes Sano, Shura likes Sano, Akira likes Megumi and Tomoe? who's this new student Alex? what will she do? how will they survive? let's see! 

****

Title: Our everyday life

****

Chapter three: It's Getting Hot In There…

****

" " When someone speaks

"Where is Kaoru?!" Alex asked shaking Misao violently 

Misao blushed. "Upstairs with Enishi…"

Alex blushed. "They're not doing…..NO! NO! The girl has taste..…..mmm….." She slapped herself. "Are you sure it's Enishi???????!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yup."

"That white haired….little…okay no time for insults! Where is that red head?!"

"With Tomoe…"

"Tomoe?! Why Tomoe?! Why Couldn't it be Megumi?!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Because…Megumi's fighting with Shura."

"A fight?! Where?! Never mind…let's go find those two! How do you know everything?!!!"

Misao ignored her and scanned the room. "There he is!" She pointed to Kenshin and Tomoe.

Alex nodded and ran to them. "I'm so sorry to impose on you two…guess what? I really don't care. Kenshin, I need you to find Kaoru!…There are some things that I wouldn't impose on…and it's one of those things!!"

Tomoe pushed her. "You can't come here and tell him what to do!"

Alex pushed her back. "I can, and I did!" Then she pointed to Kenshin running upstairs

Tomoe folded her arms and walked a way with a "Hmp"

"Good bye to you too!" Alex called after her

"Hmmm, she has no manners!" Misao laughed

"None what -so-ever!" 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

****

Kaoru's P.O.V.

He pressed his lips forcefully against mine. I gasped at the pressure, giving him the access he shouldn't have to my mouth. I closed my eyes, hoping it was just a nightmare…a horrible nightmare. He removed me off the wall and slammed me on the bed. If I had my bokken, it would have been the opposite.

"Raise your hands."

I opened my eyes and shook my head. People said he was a psycho…but Kami!…he's a psycho! He laughed at me.

"You have a choice, do it freely…or be forced."

I didn't respond. I just looked away. After a couple of minutes, he realized that I wasn't budging…so he grabbed my face and started to loose the buttons of my shirt…and again, I closed my eyes…waiting for him to finish…but he never did…so I opened them…and there was an gold eyed Kenshin…since when did his eyes change colors? Enishi was sprawled out on the floor holding his nose…which was bleeding badly. Then Kenshin picked him up by his shirt.

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you." 

Nodding quickly, Enishi ran out of the room.

Kenshin turned to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

He sighed at closed his eyes. And when he opened them, they were purple. What was he? Sailor Moon? Since when can people control the color of their eyes? Okay…he might not have control…but it sure seems like he does. He turned his back to me, heading for the door. Before he got to it, I ran in front of the door.

"Kenshin, please don't go…"

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Now let's go see that fight! If it's not already over…"

Misao nodded and they both ran towards Megumi, who was fuming while she stared at Sano and Shura flirting with each other.

"How dare he! How can he flirt with her like that?!!!"

Alex rubbed her head. "What do you mean, Megumi? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No…"

"Well then! He can flirt with her like that! If he wants too, that is."

Misao butted in before another cat fight came about. "Hehehe Alex…run!"

"Say wha?" A moment later, Alex caught on a ran. But it was to late for her, Megumi had already caught her by the shirt.

"Now Alex, what did you say again?"

Alex rubbed her head. "Heh…I said nothing…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!!"

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah!!"

"Hell yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Megumi sighed. "This isn't going anywhere…I'm just wasting my time."

Alex smiled innocently. "As long as you know!"

Before Megumi replied, Misao grabbed Alex by the shirt and pulled her through the sea of people. When the arrived somewhere far from Megumi, Misao let go of Alex's shirt.

"Why'd you have to pull my shirt?!!"

"It seemed like fun!!"

"…"

"It did!"

Alex folded her arms. "Whatever."

Moments later, a _smiling _Aoshi came up to Misao and Alex.

"Something's wrong with him.…I've never seen him smile before…" Misao said dumbstruck as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Hi Misao! Guess what? Your name is Misao! And guess what Alex? Your name is Alex!!!"

They looked at each other, eyes wide. Then gasped sarcastically. "Well grr-rab my ass!"

He nodded and stretched his hand towards Misao's butt. 

"Hey! Not that I mind…but that was a joke!"

He pulled his hand back and shrugged it off. "Do you want to dance then?"

She gasped. But this time, it was real. Aoshi wouldn't smile, but he's smiling! Not only that! He just asked her to dance! But then…he seemed a little bit…to _happy_…Then she came to a conclusion! He was drunk! She smiled and nodded. But before Aoshi could pull her on the dance floor, Alex pulled her by her shirt.

"Why are you doing this?!!!!!!!"

"Revenge."

"Get your revenge another time…I'm going to get bbbuussssyyy…."

"But, Busy girl…Aoshi's dancing with Sakura…"

"WHAT?!!"

Alex sighed and turned her around. "Geese…Ice man can dance…who would of known…Gosh…they're practically getting it on…"

Misao sniffled. "Yeah….and that was going to be me!!!!! But NOOOOOOO!!! You had to ruin it!!!"

"I'm sorry…"

Misao was about to reply, but she was cut off by the song "It's Getting Hot In Here"

Alex smiled and started to sing it. "It's getting hot in here…so take off all your…Oh My GOSH!"

"WHAT?! WHAT?!!!"

She pointed to Aoshi and Sakura. The song said It's getting hot in here…so take off all your clothes….. And that's just what they were about to do…

But before any of that could of happened, Misao arrived to the scene…

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

After sending Sakura out of her way, and Aoshi in hers, Misao smirked.

"Okay…first Kaoru and Enishi was missing…now Kaoru and Kenshin? I'm not complaining…but is she getting frisky or what?!!!"

Alex giggled, "Let's see!"

"I'll go if you go…"

"Then I'm gone!" Alex replied running upstairs

Misao laughed and ran after her.

They both stopped at the door.

"You open it!" Misao whispered 

"No! You!"

"No, you!"

"I'm not ruining their action!"

"Me either!"

"Fine I'll open it!"

Alex closed her eyes then opened the door. "I hate to ruin people's fun…but hehehe…Kaoru your getting to busy!" 

She waited for a moment…and she didn't hear anything, so she opened her eyes and gasped and the scene before her.

"What in the name?!"

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

****

AN: What do you think their doing? Hmmm? Hmmm? Yeah…Enishi's a sissy… *Bows Down* You all should be tired of my lame excuses…but…I'm so sorry! I've been busy lately…and as you can tell, I suck at updating on time…I hope you guys find it in your hearts to forgive me...

** **

Review Responses:

****

supa sammi: LOL…I hate her too…^__________________^ We can get along!!! Hehehe…Thanks for reviewing!!!

Jisusaken: Thanks for reviewing!...I'm sorry this wasn't soon….*Sniffle*

****

Kitsune KeNsHiN: lol! Thanx!

Tenshi-no-Hana-chan: ^-^….hehehe…I don't know…^___^ Thanks for reviewing!

aNiMePeRfEcT: ^______^ Thankies!!!!

Kaoru-890: Thanks for reviewing!

akira shinamori: J That can work!!!! Thanx!!!

Kimiko5: Thank you!!!!

Angel90210: Me too! He's too damn evil!!! Grr…^____^ Thanx!!

kenshinobsession: L So I didn't update soon…*Sniffle* Thanx for update anyway!!

Mirage: I know! He's so stinkin evil!!! K/K Fa Life!!!! ^___________^ Thanx for reviewing!

****

gaby(hyatt): ^__^ Thankies!

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

****

Song of the day: Since the song was mentioned..."It's Getting Hot In Here" By Nelly.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Well until next time!!!!!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


End file.
